Ideas and concepts
by The Zombie 3xecutor
Summary: A list of Ideas and concepts that will eventually be published but are available for free use.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fic Idea

Harry potter x Discworld X other

Harry gets a familiar- concept

Harry enters the travelling shop when he visits Diagon Alley for the first time, when inside he finds and 'purchases' the Luggage , thinking that it would serve as a standard trunk he could use for his first year of Hogwarts. Upon opening it inside the Leaky cauldron, after purchasing a room for the remainder of the time before Hogwarts start., Harry finds the Octavo, opening it he reads one of the eight great spells of creation and calls for a being to be Harry's familiar.

Young Lord Potter- emancipated.

Independant Harry

Harry x Bellatrix

Nymphadora

Hermione

Luna

Options:

Zerg

Tyranid

Grot/Squig/Ork

Minion Hive


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto x Darkness + multiple other choices.

Will be multi version series where Naruto is given a different 'gift' each time.

Other choices:

Fallout-Military Vault

Golem Lord-Puppetry + Magical lab

Insects Story- underground forest and village

Warhammer 40k (will need to choose one race **could include a summon related to the race** )- DOW Strike base will need builders (Imperium, Space marine, Tau, Orc - include cryo-ed spores of Grots, Orcs and Squigs)

C & C Nod -Legion

Rise of nations: Rise of Legends- Vinci – Time capsule vault +production factory

Star wars – Clone wars smugglers cache, clone armor, clone weapons, several Droid models (multiple) + Vehicles + Droid Factory (small scale-several per day)

All options Include a summon contract related to the choice.

Fallout: Deathclaw contract +chameleon -origin of Deathclaws

Insect: Dragonfly

Golem: Scorpion

Warhammer: Lizard

C&C: Kabuto beetle

Vinci: Spider (works with mechaspider)

Star Wars: Coconut Crab

Info About each Cache:

Fallout-Contents:

Power Armor

Laser weapons-Pistol, rifle, RCW Gatling

Minigun

Silenced 10mm

Dart Gun (Streamlined/modernized)

Railway rifle

Hunting Rifle

Heavy Incinerator

Gauss Rifle

The shocker (power fist)

Mr Gutsy

Eye bot

Sentry Bot

Warhammer:

Orc army:

use Dawn of War as guide for Orc units, Raided imperium gear in Pile o' gunz.

Star Wars:

B2 Class Battle droid

B1 class Battle droid

Droideka

BX Class Commando droid

Crab Droid

Sith Probe Droid

WeeGee

T3 Series Utility Droid

Buzz Droid

GH-7 Medical Droid

BD-3000 Luxury Droid

Clone Commander Armor- Orange Highlights + Snow varient

Jetpack

DC15-A Blaster rifle

DC-17 Hand Blaster

Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon

thermal detonators

BARC Speeder

AT RT

AAT Battle tank

Droid Starfighters

YT-1930 Light Stock Freighter


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece- Multi cross eventual self-insert.

Knowledge/ Wisdom/ Brain Fruit

Smart Luffy, Inventor Luffy

Luffy x Boa Hancock

Technologically Advanced compared to rest of world except Vegapunk

Airship, Small at beginning and then goes full sized after Arlong Park using the ship graveyard for parts to make the ship and the mech crew.

Use Edge chronicles sky ship as early air ship, then move on to HMS Leviathan

Larger Crew Needed:

Gin – Staff Sergeant, in charge of crew training

Mr 5 – Demolitions & Explosives expert

Ms Valentine – Demolitions & cook

Ms Golden week – Artist & Uniform designer

Hatchan – Swordsman & Inter species relations

Nojiko – Marksman & Secondary navigator

Johnny – Corporal

Yosaku – Corporal

Buchi – Ship Guard

Sham – Ship Guard

Jango – Ship Psychologist

Black Cat Crew.

Krieg Crew.

OC Drum Island Doctor/ Inventor

Mech Units/Crew:

Loki Mech

B1 Battle Droid – Upgrades to B2 Super battle droid Post 2 Year Gap

Eyebot

Mr Handy & Mr Gutsy.

Needed Machines/Tech:

Helicopters: Possible Models Vertibird, Eurocopter EC-120 Colibri choppers

WH 40k:

Imperial Guard Sentinel

Earth shaker Cannon

Space marine Land speeder (extended, trooper carrier)

Laser Weaponry (smallest is a Gatling cannon)

Plasma Prototype Cannon

Fission/Fusion Reactor

Eventual Self-insert – mass effect character.

Modern day weaponry, fallout-ish advancement, laser's plasma but still having solid round weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

One piece x Little shop of horrors

Luffy with the powers of Audrey II

Mythical Zoan Fruit Luffy, uses plant based abilities and powers.

Able to manipulate most plant life, nothing that has semi-sentience levels of intelligence, very basic control,(mainly shape and growth control) that outweighs luffy by a factor of 1:1000 (1 plant = 1000 luffy)

Name: Planti Planti No Mi Model Audrey II

Type: Audrey II

Description of fruit: a green and brown veined overgrown honeydew melon. Appears to have a mouth cutting across the middle.

Ability Description: Able to turn into a giant mobile plant, while having rudimentary control over lesser plant life ranging from growth acceleration to precise motor control of vines or tree branches.

Abilities gained:

Shape shift: turn into the infamous Audrey II

Planti Planti Whip: create a vine whip to be used as a whip against your enemies

Planti Planti Gigante Mouth: converts the head and upper torso into Audrey II's mouth to be used as a weapon.

Planti Fungal Growth: Self explanatory- makes Plant life grow at an accelerated rate.


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic Idea:

SI Re: Monster x Gamer

Goblin Start (two models used- Warhammer fantasy & Harry potter(Domesticated))

Species Base Stats:

HP: 10

MP: 10

INT: 5  
STR: 2  
WIS: 3  
DEX: 4  
VIT: 2  
CHR: 2  
END: 2 

Species Perks:

Night Vision

Enhanced Senses (Smell)

Ambidextrous: +2 DEX, can use both hands equally

Small Target: -15% chance of being hit

Spider friend: +400 Rep with spiders

Squig Tamer: +300 Rep with Squigs

Starting Perks:

Weird World: High chance of encountering random events, chances of better loot and unique allies & companions

Born Before your Time: +5 INT, +5 WIS, can understand and create advanced mechanical constructs

Born Leader: +5 CHR, +20% Relationship Bonus, +25% Reputation bonus.

SI Perks and Skills:

Gamer Mind

Gamer Body

Fictional Physics: Previous Knowledge allows you to apply the rules of another world and use the magic's and technology from these worlds

Power of Creation: Lv1 0%exp: The Power to create anything you need out of the ether. Level affects the complexity of the created item. 10MP Per raw Material, 100-10,000MP completed Equipment, 1M- 1B MP completed Vehicle.

Known Universes:

Mass Effect

Warhammer Fantasy - Warhammer 40K

Warcraft

Naruto

Bleach

Fallout

Star Wars

Star craft

Mount & Blade

One Piece

Elder Scrolls

Command & Conquer

Evolution Paths:

Goblin – Orc –Troll

\- Uruk Hia

Spider – Spider Queen

Arachne – Arachne Queen

Dog /Wolf – Warg (LOTR)

Cerberus

Hellhound

Dire Wolf

Elephant – Mammoth

Mumakil/Oliphant

Disc Elephant (Discworld)

Snake- Serpent- Great Serpent

Sea Serpent – Sea King

Leviathan

World Tech level:

Warcraft/ Elder Scrolls/ Warhammer fantasy

Starting Reputation based on starting race:

Goblin: 300/1000 Acquaintance

Orc: 100/1000 Acquaintance

Dwarf: -300/1000 Disliked

Elves: -100/1000 Disliked

Spiders: 500/1000 Friendly

Squigs: 400/1000 Friendly

Faries: -300/1000 Disliked

Humans: -500/1000 Hated


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Prophet of the old world

Naruto fails to summon Gamabunta but in the place of the Great Toad he finds a vault filled with old world artefacts and is chosen to lead the next generation of the church of NoD.

Characters & Units:

GDI Units & Buildings:

Tiberium Refinery

Silo

Juggernaut- Artillery

Orca-Anti Infantry

Ox-Heavy Air Transport

Watchtower- Anti Infantry

Predator-Battle Tank

Kodiak-Heavy air artillery

GDI Support Crawler- Flagship Support craft

GDI Crane

NoD Units & Buildings:

Awakened- Heavy Infantry

Militants (Synthetic)-Infantry, Anti-infantry and anti armor

Avatar-Heavy assault walker

Nod Harvester

Vertigo-Bomber

Attack Bike-Armed scout

Spectre-Artillery

NoD War factory

NoD Air Tower

Salamander-Heavy Air Artillery

Hand of NoD

Legion-Organisation of army and command support

Scrin Units & Buildings:

Shock Trooper- fast attack infantry

Mechapede-Versatile Support Tank

Seeker-Light Tank

Devastator Warship- Heavy Air Artillery

Buzzer Hive- Close range Anti Infantry

Growth Accelerator

Scrin Reactor

Buzzer Swarm-Melee Anti Infantry, anti armor

Misc. Units & Buildings:

Iron Back-Melee Anti Infantry Mech

Mecha Tengu/ Jet Tengu- Anti Air fast attack craft/ Assault Mech

Sunburst Drone-Unarmed Scout

Nano core

Plan:

Naruto fails to summon Bunta, ends up being impaled by the spikes on the walls of the ravine, Naruto loses the contract with the toads as a result. Naruto then finds the vault and Legion takes him in and heals him, then gives him Prophet Class access upon finding that Naruto is a direct descendant of Kane. Rest of the month is spent training Naruto up to a decent level and augmenting him with the technologies from the various armies, NoD Armor similar to Awakened, GDI Railgun Weapon arm, Scrin Buzzer swarm built in to the armor and use of the Imperial shape change for Naruto's forearms to have both hands and weapons built in.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry potter fic

Hagrid raises Harry

Harry raised learning about the various magical beasts and how to tame/raise them to work as both animal companions and to prepare harry for jobs suited around magical creatures.

As a result of his carer being hagrid the Acromantula of the forbidden forest are friendlier to harry than during the events of the chamber of secrets.

Uses his known status as the boy who lived to gain permission to raise a dragon, will be a Drake (male draagon) Wyvern.


	8. Chapter 8

Mass Effect Gamer Fic.

Empire fic

Tech from:

Fallout

Star wars

Star trek

Chromehounds

Front Mission: Evolved

Fallout tech:

Power armor, t-45, t-51, t-60, x-01

Robots, Sentry, Eyebot, Mr Handy, Mr Gutsy, Protectron

Hounds:

Scout hound- hovercraft model, with light machine guns and grenade launchers, mine layers

Commander- high performance radar and scanners, light walker model, light shotgun and machine guns.

Soldier- Medium walker model, heavy machine gun, rocket launcher and missile system.

Sniper- medium reverse walker model, heavy sniper rifle, light shotgun, mine layer

Defender, heavy track model, high armor rating, heavy shotgun, heavy rocket launcher, large missile launcher, thermal scanner

Artillery: super heavy quad walker model, heavy howitzer cannons, single barrel naval cannon, light machine guns, linked targeting computer.

Wanzer:

Grapple Model

Husky Model

Giza Model

Star Wars:

Blasters,

Droids, B1, B2, Droideka, BX commando, T3 Tactical, Crab Droid, T3 astromech, HK assassin Droid, Protocol droid, Buzz droids.

Ship designs, Old Republic, Mandolorian (Empire at war).

Personal shields

Star Trek:

Replicator

Phaser

Disrupter

Teleporter

Nerfed gamer: levels are connect to the team/empire.

No individual perks, all squad/army/empire based

Rewards are tech upgrades/ unlocks, resource shipments, treaties and alliances.

Improvements to the group increases level and allows access to higher level equipment and technologies.


End file.
